Warm Laundry
by Dru619
Summary: A Scully, Mulder, William fic. The period of transition from their family of two into a family of three. WIP.
1. Mommy, Daddy, and William

Hello again!

I'm just on a fic writing tangent these last few days! I hope no one is tiring of me yet XD

Anyway...I'm considering on making this a work in progress but I'm not 100 sure yet. Tell me what you guys think!

-Dru

:-:

Their small apartment was mellow and quiet and Scully absolutely could not believe it.

The laundry was warm on her arms as she reached into the basket on the floor and pulled out a small mound of clean clothes. The last flickering lights of day were just sinking away, crickets beginning to chirp outside the door. Scully let out a long, contented sigh before looking over at Mulder who was spread out across the sofa. His eyes were only half-heartedly alert as he attempted to rub a lingering headache away. He watched Scully carefully and even through his half-massed eyes Scully could feel his gaze upon her.

"Mulder," she said softly, gently bringing him out of his trance. She rested warm clothes on his chest. It was something she had done for a long time. When she was little, Scully used to dump loads of warm laundry atop her cat who used to purr up at her appreciatively. Mulder didn't exactly purr but she did it all the same and was often times rewarded for her efforts. Tonight, Mulder gave her a sleepy sort of smile, snaking his arm around her waist before pulling her closer to him. She knelt down so her face could be near his, nuzzling into his temple. She had the overwhelming urge to be physically close to him for the past month or so. Mulder attributed it to William. It had been 31 days since they had gotten him back.

It had been a long month. The three year old was unsure and anxious in his new surroundings, with these new people he had no recollection of. He screamed any time Mulder came near him and grew stiff when Scully tried to hold him. William and often times Scully would fall asleep only from exhaustion after excessive bouts of crying. It was the end of the month and today they had had a break through. Mulder had set the boy down in his bedroom to talk.

"No," the boy had said softly, pushing Mulder's hands away when he tried positioning them on his bed. Mulder stayed crouched in front of the boy, keeping his hands a fair distance away.

"I know you're scared," Mulder started gently. "I know it's scary to be in a new place with new people. I know how it feels to be scared."

William watched Mulder suspiciously, dark brown hair falling into his eyes. He had Scully's big beautiful eyes. He was small like Scully and the frustrated sighs that left his mouth even sounded eerily familiar.

"You look just like your mommy," Mulder whispered, more to himself then to the boy in front of him. He stood up and walked over to the other side of William's bedroom. Scully had been so excited to decorate it just the way she had always envisioned it. With trucks and trains and airplanes and of course, boats. As Mulder was debating whether or not to approach his son again, William tilted his head to the side.

"Mommy?" he questioned gently. Mulder was quiet for a minute, easing himself slowly and gently into conversation.

"Dana Scully," he answered, keeping his voice low and calm. "Dana Scully is your mommy."

"Mommy…," William repeated almost immediately after Mulder had stopped speaking. His eyes had softened somewhat. "Scully?" He got off of his bed and went to stand at the bottom of the small dresser that was positioned on the other side of the room. He pointed to a framed picture perched on top.

"Mommy?" William said again, pointing to the picture. Mulder was practically bursting with happiness. This was the longest he had been alone with William without falter. Without the little boy realizing where he was and beginning to cry. He lifted the picture off the dresser and looked at it. It was a picture of him and Scully from a few years ago. New Years, a holiday that held a lot of meaning for them. Scully's mother had taken the picture at Bill's house. They were sitting on the couch. Mulder was wearing that awful sweater Scully's mother had knitted him for Christmas. Scully was laughing, her face bright and forehead against Mulder's. He wished he could remember what was so funny. Mulder continued to keep his voice soft.

"Mommy," he said pointing to Scully. "And that…," he handed the boy the picture, pointing to himself. "Is your daddy." William's head snapped up to stare at Mulder, clutching the picture in his small hands. A look of shock was upon his face and Mulder braced himself for a meltdown. Instead, William turned back to the picture.

"Daddy?"

"Fox Mulder," Mulder said slowly. "Fox Mulder is your daddy. That's me."

Without acknowledging Mulder further, William took the picture with him back to his bed and laid down, falling asleep no more then 2 minutes later. Mulder crept over, stroking the boys head gently for a few minutes before going off to find Scully in the laundry room. He had felt _something_ with his son.

He could barely move fast enough.

:-:

Scully had relived the moment over and over again as Mulder continued to bubble with a pride she had never seen before. It was incredible and she only wished she had been there to see it.

"He really said mommy?" Scully asked softly, near tears. Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully, pulling her close to him. Resting her head against Mulder she could feel a gentle rumble as he chuckled softly.

"Yes…yes he said mommy and he said daddy," Mulder said.

Night had fallen upon them and now Scully had her face against Mulder's. He had been sleeping on and off all afternoon. All three of them had gotten little sleep the past few weeks.

"Do you think I should wake him? I mean…he has to have dinner and maybe he'll let me give him a bath…," she was trying not to sound too hopeful and it broke Mulder's heart. He touched her cheek.

"I think we just need to go with the flow from now on," Mulder whispered. "We need to just listen and follow what he's doing…until he trusts us." Scully nodded and opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by a tiny whimper from behind her. Mulder sat up on the couch as Scully stood up from her crouching position, turning around to see a tear-streaked William. His face was flushed from crying and his little hands were clutched very tightly on either side of a small picture frame. Scully recognized it almost immediately. It was the picture of her and Mulder from New Years. The toddler was sobbing, alternating wiping at his inflamed and irritated eyes with his tiny fists. Every part of Scully was screaming at her to run to him but Mulder grabbed her wrist.

"Hey buddy…," Mulder started softly. He held his free hand out to him. William continued to cry, his wails only elevating at Mulder's gesture. But in only a few short moments he was quieting, still hiccupping and hyperventilating from crying so hard. His little body shook as he looked down at the picture.

"Da…Dad…Daddy," William choked. He looked up at Mulder and Scully. "Dah…Daddy." The small boy repeated it over and over with less difficulty each time. He finally set the picture down on the floor in front of him and held his arms out, turning his full attention to Scully now.

"Mommy," William said confidently. Tears were cooling on his overheated cheeks now. "Mommy."

Scully burst into tears, collapsing next to her son who pulled his tiny arms around her neck. The two sat in the middle of their living room and cried. Mulder slowly worked his way off the sofa, embracing his family in his arms. Scully had her face buried into William's neck, inhaling his scent and relishing in the feeling of the three year olds fingers playing in her hair.

Scully and Mulder didn't want to push their luck any farther with Will that night. The toddler was emotionally drained and exhausted. But it was Will who pushed them, letting Scully bathe him and put clean clothes on him. Letting her brush his hair out and giggling when Mulder nuzzled into his tiny chest. Falling asleep in Scully's arms as she rocked him in the corner of his bedroom, his hand closed tightly over her wrist.

"Mulder," Scully whispered, a sense of calm finally falling over the three of them. The lights were dimmed in William's room and the only sounds now came from Scully sniffling back tears. Mulder crouched next to Scully and William, stroking Will's head and staring up into Scully's eyes.

"Scully," Mulder countered in a small playful effort. Scully took her free hand and ran it through Mulder's hair. She looked down at the small boy asleep in her arms. Their son. The baby Mulder had given her.

"We have a long way to go."


	2. Spooky Daddy

Hey guys,

I think this is going to be a work in progress. I hope you all continue to enjoy it! This chapters pretty fluffy.

-Dru

I do not own Scully, Mulder, William, The X-Files or anything pertaining to them.

Chapter 2

"What does he do?"

Mulder was a little startled by the question. Langley's eyes were completely serious behind his glasses. Mulder had brought Will over to the visit the Lone Gunman while Scully went to see her mother and brother, Bill. Their night hadn't been completely stress-free.

Scully had fallen asleep in the rocking chair with Will still clutched tightly in her arms. Mulder had fallen asleep with his back against Will's toddler bed; his head nestled in a Spiderman pillow. Around 3 in the morning Will had awoken with a start, crying and beginning to fight as he struggled to remember where he was. Mulder and Scully were jolted out of sleep.

"Its okay buddy," Mulder elevated his voice in order to contend with Will's screams. Scully was unsure of what to do, seemingly frozen as the toddler thrashed around in her arms. Mulder gently took Will from her. "It's okay. It's just daddy remember? Daddy."

Will regressed a little, pulling violently away from Mulder and throwing himself back into Scully's arms. He was still crying and continued for about 3 more minutes before abruptly stopping and seeming to fall right back to sleep. Mulder stood in a shocked silence for a minute as Scully stood up, gently easing Will into bed.

"What…"

"I think it was something resembling a night terror," Scully whispered, taking Mulder's hand and leading him out of their sons' room. "Like a nightmare, only more debilitating. He most likely didn't have any idea it was even happening and probably won't have any recollection of it tomorrow."

Mulder and Scully fell asleep holding each other in the living room.

:-:

Scully could tell by the amount of light inhabiting the sofa with her the next morning that it was already past 9:00. It took her a moment to collect her bearings; rarely did she ever sleep in that late. She quickly realized that she was alone. Her entire body felt stiff as she slowly got to her feet. The next thing she heard warmed her all the way through almost immediately.

_Laughing_. Mulder laughing. Then a toddler sized flurry of giggles and a yelp out of playful anticipation.

"Uh-oh!" a tiny voice shrieked. "Daddy uh-oh!"

Scully walked a few short steps until she was at William's door. The scene before her made her want to laugh and cry hysterically all at once.

Will was on his back in the middle of his bedroom, still pajama clad and with a lingering tired look to his appearance. His light brown hair was messy from sleep. She loved that Mulder looked pretty much the same way. He was positioned over his son, growling playfully.

"Uh-oh!" Will repeated. Mulder lowered his head and nuzzled into Will's chest, something the little boy had loved the night before. A wave of laughter hit him and shook his tiny body. Mulder stayed over Will, laughing at his enthusiastic reaction.

"Spooky!" Will said once he had caught his breath. He reached up to touch Mulder's cheek. "Adaddy spooky."

Scully couldn't keep quiet anymore as the irony set in and laughter escaped her. Mulder caught her gaze and smiled, unpinning their son.

"Hey."

Scully grinned.

"Daddy's spooky." She snorted and started to laugh again.

"Yeah," Mulder grinned, ruffling Will's hair. He had sat up too and was looking at Scully with a timid look on his face. "Spooky Mulder is Spooky Daddy now."

"You know Will," Scully knelt down and opened her arms to the little boy. He toddled over to her and grabbed her hands with his considerably smaller ones. "I don't think your daddy is so spooky."

Will cocked his head to the side before turning around and staring up at Mulder. All the boy did was giggle.

Spooky Daddy.

:-:

"I mean…he does the normal kid stuff I guess," Mulder shrugged, unable to give Langley a more interesting answer he appeared eager to receive. Will was sitting next to Mulder on a bar stool next to the counter. He was coloring in a 'Bob the Space Alien' coloring book with green and red crayons. A gift from the gang.

"He's a miracle," Buyers noted, his head rested upon his fist as he watched Will look up at Mulder.

"He may be a miracle," Mulder said. "But he's just a normal three year old."

"What's he doing?" Frohicke asked curiously, nodding over to Will. Mulder hadn't realized until Frohicke brought attention to him. Will was rubbing Mulder's closed fist gently with his fingers.

"Open," he said giving him a big grin. Mulder opened his hand and the toddler gave him a crayon.

The rest of the afternoon was spent coloring in Bob's spaceship, the Lone Gunman telling Will stories from Mulder and Scully's past. All five of them drank apple juice and after some provoking Buyers made peanut butter and jelly. Mulder grew a little fidgety when Will fell asleep in his arms around 4:30. They were sitting out on the porch, Frohicke and Langley arguing and making fake profiles of people walking down the street. Will barely stirred and Mulder had never felt closer to him before. A little arm was raised over his head, chest rising and falling methodically with his breathing. Amidst all this feeling of contentment Mulder knew he wasn't fully there. He had had an odd pang in his chest all day and was unsure why. Until now, when he looked down at his little boy.

He missed Scully.


	3. Momma Do!

PSST! Hey guys...it's X-Files week -dance-

Enjoy!

-Dru

Chapter 3

Scully was putting groceries away in the kitchen when Mulder walked through the door, an asleep Will slung over his shoulder. She was quick to abandon everything to greet her boys.

"Ohhh!" Scully cooed softly, gently pressing her hand to Will's cheek. Mere days ago this was all just wishful thinking. William Mulder asleep in his fathers' arms. Allowing his father to even come within 3 inches of him had been considered a success. Now Will's head was tucked safely under Mulder's chin, sticky apple juice fingers pressed against his father's neck.

"The Gunman gave him this," Mulder whispered, handing Scully the Bob the space alien coloring book.

"Oh brother," Scully rolled her eyes playfully and took hold of Mulder's arm. "We need to wake him up. He'll never sleep tonight."

"Good luck with that…,"

"Mulder!"

It didn't exactly fit the 'go with the flow' attitude Mulder had presented the day before and that had been working for them ever since. Certain nausea was beginning to hit Scully. After seeing how wonderful things could be she was reluctant to do anything that could jeopardize that even if it was something as simple as waking her toddler up from a late nap. But the motherly instinct was telling her she needed to be brave.

"Here…," Scully said gently, holding her arms out for her son. Mulder handed Will over to Scully, faint whimpers leaving the boys mouth from the loss of protective contact. But once he was in Scully's arms he was quick to reposition himself under her chin and nuzzle closer to her chest.

"Good luuuuck," Mulder sang again, heading towards the bedroom to change his clothes.

"Mulder!" Scully hissed, as Will began to fret gently in her arms. It scared her how nervous she was to be left alone with her own son. Mulder stayed though and waited for Scully to wake the toddler from his sleep. She looked to him, eyes begging for an answer. An easy way to do this.

"Just be gentle," Mulder walked back over to them, stroking long fingers through Will's hair. "Just be mommy."

"William…," Scully started slowly, her mouth near his ear. "Will…it's time to wake up baby." Will clutched on to Scully's shirt, rubbing his face against her as he struggled to wake up. He resembled a week old puppy, fighting to bring himself into the world around him. When his eyes finally opened they stared straight in to Scully's. Matching globes of deep blue their gaze was kept unbroken for almost a full minute before Will opened his mouth to speak.

"Momma?" he questioned his voice thick with sleep.

Scully attempted to answer him but no words came. Pure happiness had overtaken her and she was having trouble thinking clearly. Will stared at her, confused as to why he had been awoken and confused as to why Scully wasn't saying anything. He looked over to Mulder for some assistance.

"Daddy…momma sick," Will stroked Scully's cheek. "Momma sick daddy. Momma SICK!" His voice became more urgent with every word.

"I'm not sick sweetie," Scully rested her forehead against Will's, tears trailing down her cheeks now. "Momma's just so happy you're okay." Will was soon bored with his mother and father who were standing in complete silence, Scully sniffling every now and then and Mulder grinning lovingly at the both of them.

"Play!" Will suggested, wriggling out of Scully's arms. She set her son down on the ground and laughed as he tugged at Mulder's jeans. "Daddy play 'uh-oh'!"

"Its dinner time," Mulder said resting his hand on top of the little boys head. Will looked up at him with big eyes before switching his attention over to Scully. He raised his little arms high above his head.

"Mommy play 'uh-oh'!"

Scully grinned. "Let's eat first baby." Will pulled away when she tried to take his hand.

"NO!" Will wailed, backing up against the sofa. "No eat!"

"You have to eat," Mulder said his chest tightening uncomfortably as his toddler proceeded to act like, well, a _toddler_.

"Play," Will whined, grabbing hold of Scully's legs now and bawling into her.

"Ooooh," Scully moaned, scooping the little boy back into her arms. She looked over to Mulder. "Should we compromise?"

Mulder chuckled.

"I never envisioned myself compromising with a three year old…"

Will had stopped crying and was now watching the two intently, hiccupping and chewing on his index finger. Insincere tears were drying on his cheeks.

"What about 'going with the flow' _dad_?" Scully asked through half-way gritted teeth, absentmindedly swaying with Will. Mulder sighed.

"Okay buddy." And with that he stole William from Scully's arms and tossed him up into the air, startling both Will and Scully. Will burst into giggles.

"AGAIN!" he shrieked. "AGAINAGAINAGAIN." His small face was aglow with such excitement it was hard to argue with him. After another time in the air Mulder handed him to Scully who had been laughing watching her son and Mulder interact. She looked a little surprised as the toddler was handed off to her.

"You try," Mulder smiled encouragingly as Will giggled and shrieked at Scully.

"Momma do! Momma do!" he yelped.

"You really want me too?" Scully asked, narrowing her eyes at him playfully.

"YEAH! I do!" Will cried enthusiastically. Scully tossed the boy into the air and as she caught him she pressed a kiss to his nose. She repeated this three more times before her arms advised her against any more.

"Okay…mommy and I played and now we're hungry and we need to eat okay?" Mulder asked as Scully set Will back on the floor. _Let's try this again_ Mulder thought.

"Okay."

He let Scully take his hand.

:

"Psst…hey!"

Mulder lifted lazy eyes over to Scully who was hidden in the dim glow from the TV. A late night basketball game was on and the only light flooding into their living room was being provided by the television set. The volume was so low it was barely audible. Will was curled up on the sofa, opposite Mulder. His head was squished up against the arm rest, his mouth hung open as he breathed evenly in his sleep. His small hand was rested on Mulder's ankle.

"What?" Mulder whispered back, unable to find the strength in him to sit up. Scully held up a pair of Batman underwear from the pile of warm laundry she was sorting off of Mulder's chest. She knelt down and nuzzled close to his ear. Goosebumps rose on his skin.

"When are you going to wear these for me?"

Mulder snorted. Those sorts of words coming so seductively out of Scully's mouth made him smile.

"Right after they make them in my size," Mulder countered, resting his hand on the back of Scully's head and bringing her mouth to his. Their kiss was long and slow and familiar. Scully's need to be physically close to her best friend, among other things, hadn't ebbed in the slightest. Not that Mulder minded.

"I wanted to bathe him," Scully said sadly, gazing over at Will. Right after a dinner of chicken, rice, and peas (finally eaten after some gentle coaxing and a promise of a game of 'uh-oh' with daddy after dinner) Will and his full belly had conked out on the sofa.

"There's always tomorrow," Mulder noted gently, stroking Scully's head with the hand still positioned in her hair.

"I'm going to finish folding this never-ending mound of laundry," Scully whispered, nudging Mulder gently. "Then could you put Will to bed?"

"Yes," Mulder said, handing her a pair of tiny socks off his chest.

Scully had the feeling that a routine was slowly taking form in their small family of three. She could get used to having Mulder help her with the laundry. He finished helping her, slowly getting to his feet and wrapping his arms around her. Feeling his hand on the small of her back Scully realized she was yearning for him more then ever.

"Psst…," Scully whispered.

"What?" Mulder was grinning now, her hands positioned on his hips. He lowered his head and she pressed her nose against his.

"Mommy would like to have some alone time with daddy…," she ran her hands down Mulder's back. He smiled against her lips.

"After I take the baby to bed."

They left their pile of neatly folded laundry perched on the coffee table.


	4. Mulder and Scully

It's almost X-Files day and I'm beside myself with excitment XD

I always forget to mention this but I have a livejournal I update quite frequently. I'm on the hunt for more X-Files fans so if you're on there and want another friend just comment my friends only post and tell me who you are on here (my username is raaby lilly. With an underscore between raaby and lilly).

Happy reading!

-Dru

Chapter 4

Like many of his nights spent with Mulder and Scully, William wasn't able to sleep all the way through the night. Only 2 hours after Mulder put him to bed, the toddler was up and mobile again. This was the first night he hadn't awoken screaming in a fit of uncertainty after waking up alone. He grabbed the New Years picture of his parents and toddled out of his room.

Scully had pleaded with Mulder for weeks on the subject. She insisted the idea was cheesy and everyone would expect it from _Spooky Mulder_. But in the end she had lost and Will was clad in a pair of bright green, alien themed footsie pajamas. It took a few minutes of quiet searching in the dark but Will was able to locate his parents' bedroom, right across the hall from his.

It took all the self control Scully had to keep her from jumping Mulder while he still had their son cradled in his arms. The intensity of her need for him scared her sometimes. Mulder was able to provide, breathing in as much of Scully as he could. Sensual touches and nuzzles turned into failed attempts to muffle moans and soft cries into her partners shoulder. The two were still wide awake, cuddled face to face as they talked about the miracle baby they had brought into the world. Mulder couldn't quite shake the awful feelings he had about the events before a few days ago.

Before Will had warmed up to them

:

"He needs to eat something Mulder."

Scully had been exhausted and cranky that night. It was raining torrents outside, thunder claps every few seconds keeping her on edge. Will had refused any sort of contact all day, whereas he would normally cave and allow Scully to set food up for him on the coffee table in the living room while he watched cartoons.

"I know," Mulder stated flatly. "He'll eat when he's hungry."

"Mulder…,"

"Scully," Mulder warned. He was feeling anxious and upset too and it was taking all he had not to explode with frustration. He had never run into anything this difficult working in the bureau. "I don't know what else to do." It was around this time Will peeked his head into the living room from his bedroom.

"Hi sweetie," Scully greeted as gently as she could; fearful the toddler would burst into tears again as he had been doing all day. Will stared coldly at both Mulder and Scully, his tiny fists bunched at his sides. Without too much direct contact, Mulder took the plate Scully had prepared with macaroni and cheese and shredded chicken and set it down on the coffee table.

"You've got to be hungry by now," Mulder said, resting his hands on his knees as he bowed his head eye level to the little boy. Scully offered him applesauce and a cup of milk as he sat down in front of the plate. He was only able to take a few nibbles of chicken before accidentally knocking his plate off the table, covering him in macaroni. Utterly upset now, Will stood up and yelled throwing his milk to the ground. His baby face scrunched up before he started crying. Scully's heart ached at how frustrated he had found himself. She went to get a dish towel from the kitchen.

"Its okay buddy," Mulder tried consoling the three year old. "No use in crying over spilt milk right?" Scully knew it was Mulder's way of coping. If he didn't crack jokes she knew there was a good chance he'd go entirely insane.

"Oh Mulder…," Scully said, beginning to clean up the mess as Will watched her still sobbing. "He has macaroni all over his clothes." Mulder knew what he would have to do and he hated the thought of it. He hated even more that he was completely terrified_. I'm his father_ Mulder tried reasoning with himself. He knew no amount of joking around would be able to save him this time. He was quick to lift the toddler off the ground, taking him into the bathroom as Will wailed and shrieked as was expected. He fought hard against Mulder.

"No, no, no!" Will screamed as Mulder tugged the dirty shirt over his head. Will's small chest heaved as he struggled to find more air to cry. He beat his tiny fists against Mulder's chest. As Mulder reached for a clean shirt, Will made an attempt to get away wriggling off the counter and taking off down the hallway.

"Scully!" Mulder called his voice hoarse from having to fight past a growing lump in his throat. "He's coming your way. Grab him!"

The FBI side of her taking over Scully grabbed the flailing toddler, pinning his small fighting body down onto the floor of the living room.

"It's okay baby," Scully coaxed. "We aren't going to hurt you." Will screamed as she wiped his face and Mulder knelt down to pull the clean shirt on over his head.

"No MORE!" Will sobbed as Scully let him up of the ground. He gave Mulder a frustrated shove and before he could stop himself Mulder found himself with the boys' wrist gripped tightly in his. Scully held her breath as everything came to a boiling point in front of her. Mulder kept his voice calm and even as he narrowed his eyes at his son.

"We love you very much Will. We aren't going to hurt you. We would never hurt you."

Once Will pulled away from Mulder he sat behind the couch and cried himself to sleep.

Not too long after, Scully collapsed into Mulder's arms and did the same thing.

:

Mulder worried they had something to worry about on their hands. It took Will a day more or less to make what appeared to be a 360 turn around after a month of resistance. Scully insisted that it would be okay. He was just seeing they were there to love him and not to hurt him.

"I still think we should look into taking him to see someone," Mulder whispered, all the while rubbing his nose against Scully's. Her eyes were closed as she digested his words. It took her a bit by surprise that Mulder was the one suggesting something like this. He was normally on the defensive. There wasn't anything wrong with _his_ son. The suggestion proved to Scully how much he obviously cared about this little boy.

"In the morning," Scully murmured. "My mom knows someone. Matthew was having trouble at school recently…they thought something was happening that they didn't know about."

"And?" Mulder asked his eyebrows raised. He was a little taken aback that Scully hadn't brought up discussion of her nephew before this. Scully slowly blinked open her eyes.

"Everything's fine. Some boys were picking on him. Bill asked me not to make a big deal out of it…you know how he gets."

Mulder settled back down into Scully, gently threading her hair through his fingers. A second later a set of fingers were pitter-pattering on her back. A new set of fingers. A noticeably smaller set of fingers.

"Mommy," a hardly audible voice whispered. Mulder poked his head over Scully's shoulder as she rolled over to face her son. She smiled.

"Hi there little one."

"Mommy sleeping?" Will asked.

"Not yet…soon though," she held her arms out and lifted Will up on to the bed, setting him down in between her and Mulder.

"Daddy sleeping?" he asked Mulder.

"Soon," Mulder agreed running a hand over Will's head.

"Play 'uh-oh'?" Will asked hopefully, raising small arms up over his head. Mulder and Scully exchanged a glance and grinned.

"You sure do like that game," Scully observed, laughing that her son could muster up that question with such enthusiasm at this late hour.

"Please!" Will bounced a little in anticipation. Scully knew it was bound to rile the toddler back up but she gave Mulder a subtle nod.

"Since you asked so nicely," Mulder attacked the little boy, pinning him down to the mattress as he shrieked with laughter. Holding the boys arms apart Mulder growled down playfully at him and waited for the familiar scream in response.

"Uh-oh!" Will cried. "Daddy uh-oh!"

Scully laughed, watching with her head propped up on her arm. Will continued to shriek as Mulder lowered his head and did what was becoming the infamous 'daddy chest nuzzle'. His finishing move got the little boys legs kicking ever which way as he laughed happily. Scully smiled, pulling the little boy to her chest to calm him down for an attempt at sleep. She felt his tiny heart beating wildly in his chest.

"Hey Will," Mulder said, a fake curiosity in his tone. He took the picture Will had brought with him into the bedroom and held it out for both him and Scully to see. Scully held Will a little tighter, remembering that wonderfully silly night she had spent with Mulder. "Who are these people?"

Will turned completely serious, sitting up and taking the picture from Mulder. He looked the familiar scene over, running a hand over their faces before handing it back to Mulder. With a smile and a huff he proudly told him.

"Mulder and Scully."


	5. Monster Shoes

I'm on my way out the door but I wanted to get this up real quick! Enjoy guys :)

-Dru (who does not own Mulder or Scully or William or the X-Files)

XD

Chapter 5

"I love my monster shoes daddy."

Will loved to talk about his monster shoes. Scully continued to protest Mulder's selection of clothes, toys, and décor for their little boy. Aliens and monsters.

"It is soooo cliché Mulder," she complained. "Alien jammies? Come on now. Remember what you yourself said a few weeks ago? Spooky Mulder is supposed to be daddy now."

"I do believe my exact words were..," Mulder paused to work a shoe onto William's tiny foot. Had it been a year ago, or even just a month earlier Scully would have been appalled but she kind of loved that there they were. Sprawled out in the middle of Payless Shoes on a crowded Saturday afternoon. "Spooky Mulder is _Spooky_ daddy now."

"SPOOKY!" Will shrieked excitedly, latching on to the one word he recognized in Mulder and Scully's conversation. "Daddy spooky!"

"Stand up Will," Mulder grabbed his sons' hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Whoa!" Will exclaimed, using Mulder's shoulder to steady himself. "Look at my monster shoes!"

The 'monster shoes' were black with green plastic along the bottom that lit up when Will walked. Tiny green and yellow baby monsters decorated the sides.

"They're babies," Scully said gently, tracing her finger along the monsters on Will's shoe. "What do you think Will?" His eyes widened slightly.

"They're not babies mommy they're big boys," Will thrust his back up against Mulder's chest, evoking a small 'oomph' from his father.

"What do you think about them?" Mulder asked, echoing Scully's earlier question. Scully saw the tell-tale grin of accomplishment.

"Let's get them!"

They had had Will back for 37 days.

;

"You're scheduled for a 9:30 appointment on Monday morning. Try to get here a little early if you could, you'll have mounds of paperwork to fill out. It may be complicated with your history in the bureau."

"Complicated _how_ exactly?"

Making this phone call had set Scully on edge already. She wasn't too keen on the idea of taking Will to a psychiatrist. A stranger who was going to try and convince her and Mulder she knew better then they did when it came to the welfare of their child.

"Well…," the voice on the other end sounded hesitant. "The boys father. Is…Fox Mulder is it not?"

Scully could feel her face begin to burn.

"I'm sorry…who exactly am I speaking to right now?" she asked, her voice low.

Scully's change in tone caught Mulder's interest as he lifted his head from a stack of bills they had waited until the last minute to attend to. He was laid out, belly down in the living room. The TV was on low, a calming background effect. Some late-night British comedy, despite it being only 8:00, on PBS. Will was seated a few feet away calmly stacking blocks in what was becoming a common moment of serenity. Every now and then he'd crawl over to Mulder, bumping their heads together or crawling on to his back for a few minutes as he stared uninterested at the television. Almost as if to give a gentle reminder that he was still there. At Scully's dark tone Will stood up off of Mulder, looking confused.

"Buddy?" Mulder poked him in gentle question.

Will ran off into his room, returning a few minutes later with something clutched in his hands. He hopped over Mulder and skidded into the kitchen where Scully stood, arms crossed and pacing.

"I don't _care _what your policies are!" Scully snapped. "You have no right to accuse me or him of doing anything wrong." She softened almost immediately as she noticed Will at her feet, momentarily startling her. He held the familiar picture frame up to her. The New Years picture of her and Mulder. She had seen it more times in the past week then she ever had before. Will would get upset if he didn't know where it was at any given moment. He liked looking at it, touching it, and making up his own wild stories about the people who were quickly becoming his favorite main characters.

Mulder and Scully.

"Happy!" Will said. He turned the picture to the side, propping it up on his shoulder so he could look at it and demonstrate for Scully at the same time. He grinned, giggling.

"Mulder…," he paused to tap Mulder's face in the picture, eyes closed and mouth open in a laugh. "Scully! Happy mommy." He gave Scully the picture. She had unknowingly let the phone wander a few inches from her ear as she watched her son, a smile on her face and tears prickling at the back of her eyes. The voice of the lady on the other end was faint.

"Ma'm? Doctor Scully are you still there? Ma'm?"

Scully hung up the phone.

;

Mulder and Scully soon found as Will continued getting more used to them that he favored one parent over the other depending on the activity. Mulder was the obvious choice for rough housing and running out the toddler energy. Scully was reserved for more quiet moments. Like bath time.

"I refuse to let you take any part in bath time Mulder."

"Why not?" Mulder was partially out of breath, Will squealing and giggling under his grasp as he kept him pinned one-handedly to him and Scully's bed.

"Because…bath time is quiet time," Scully took Mulder's arm away allowing their son to roll over, a lopsided grin stuck to his face.

"Again," his fluffy baby hair was stuck every which way. He stood up on the bed, panting as he clapped his hands together. "Again please." Scully tugged off Will's shirt and took the toddler in her arms. He went without complaint, inhaling his mothers scent as he buried his face into her neck he knew it was time to wind down. He still peeked up over her shoulder to look at Mulder as they walked down the hall to the bathroom.

"Would you at least tell me what happened on the phone?"

Scully had remained mute about it the whole night, not seeming too eager to delve into what had happened between her and the secretary earlier. Mulder rested against the doorframe as Scully started Will's bath, the toddler now spinning circles at their feet. He still had on his monster shoes which lit up bright green with his small steps.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone through the bureau."

"Scully…what _happened_?" Mulder asked his interest fully peaked now. "What did they say to you?"

"What do you think they said to me Mulder?" Scully sat down on the edge of the tub, tugging Will towards her so she could finish undressing him. After setting his shoes down on the counter she handed him a plastic boat and stuck him into the warmed water.

"Boat…," Will said, holding up his toy which had flooded with bath water almost immediately. Scully wet his hair as she felt Mulder enter into the bathroom, sitting near the tub with his back up against the wall. Scully was startled by the irritation she felt. Like Mulder was invading on some personal event he wasn't invited to. It was apparent Will had no complaints as his grin only widened at the presence of his father.

"Daddy," he said, picking up his boat and dropping it over the edge of the tub. "Play."

"I'm not really sure I understand Scully," Mulder said his attention still on her as he picked up Will's boat and dropped it back into the water. The toddler didn't hold back in voicing his frustrations.

"Play!" he moaned picking up his boat again and tossing it back out of the tub. He clapped his little hands against the water, creating small waves in his efforts.

"You…Mulder. They wanted to talk about you," Scully sudsed up a wash cloth and ran it over Will's arms. "They still talk about us Mulder. Our work on the X-Files…our…_abductions_. They want to dig it all up again."

Will was crying now, fully picking up on the tension between the two of them as he pushed Scully away.

"No more bath!" he cried. "No more mommy! No more." He retreated to the farthest edge of the tub and wailed his protests when Mulder took his arms and pulled him back over to Scully. The two of them wordlessly finished bathing their flailing toddler. Tears streaked Will's cheeks as he looked up at the two of them with a mixture of confusion and betrayal.

"Mean," Will whimpered sadly as Scully lifted him out of the tub and handed him off to Mulder. "Mommy and daddy are mean."

Scully sighed as she followed Mulder into their bedroom. Bath time was supposed to be their quiet time to play and calm down and tonight it had been thoroughly shattered by the anger she still felt about her earlier phone call. She felt irritated with Mulder and irritated at herself for feeling so. A headache crept over her scalp. Maybe they had been a little mean. Mulder laid Will on their bed. Neither one of them were really sure on how to address his accusation.

"Why do you think we're mean?" Mulder asked sliding Will into the pajamas Scully had laid out earlier. More conventional tonight they were speckled with train cars and railroad track.

"Just mean," Will whined, rubbing his eyes. The fair skin he inherited from Scully was a dull pink color from the wash cloth. Scully leaned over their bed to rub the toddlers belly almost at the same moment Mulder reached out to stroke his hair. Will froze under the attention but soon relaxed at his parents soft faces.

"We're sorry if you think we're mean," Scully said nuzzling up to Mulder's side without abandoning her attention on Will. She loved these two people more then anything else in the world. If it was one thing Mulder and the X-Files had taught her was that life was too short to get hung up on the little frustrations in life. She liked feeling Mulder breathe next to her and rest his cheek against hers. She liked watching her baby giggle and smile at her as she stroked his tummy. She liked being a family. She liked being the mommy.

"I think…," Mulder whispered near Scully's ear. "That we should go for a walk before bed."

"What do you think little man?" Scully crooned down to her son. His earlier remarks seemed to be forgotten as he sat up and took her hand. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

His cry of 'yes' came with little hesitation.

;

Cool night air met the three of them as they stepped out of the house. Will lay nestled in Scully's arms, tiny fingers playing in her hair as he cooed softly against her neck. Mulder clutched her free hand and together they walked down the street. Trees on either side of them swayed gently in the breeze as crickets chirped anxious songs at each other.

"I'm sorry Mulder," Scully said after a long moment of silence. Will was asleep now his arms clutched around Scully's neck. His hair was still damp and was cold against her skin. Mulder nuzzled her ear taking a risk to nibble at her gently.

"About what momma?"

All kinds of warmth flooded Scully's body at his words. His playful tone said all was already forgiven.

"About getting upset," Scully said gently. "We need to talk later about this whole psychiatrist thing Mulder. But not now." She motioned that she wanted his head near hers and when he got there she pressed her lips against his. Warm and gentle and trusting.

"I love you."

Her words hung in the air for a few seconds before Mulder answered to them.

"I love you Scully."

Scully knew they had big hurdles to face in the days ahead. But now, with her sons head nestled on her shoulder and Mulder's protective arm around her waist she let herself forget about everything but the night air.


	6. Waffles

SOOO you guys. Some explainations.

This story is obviously VERY AU due to the face that the timeline of the show would never allow most of these things to happen in a manor that would make sense to their timeline. Scully doesn't work for the bureau anymore and is working as a doctor full time (which will more then likely pertain to the story at some point) and Mulder doesn't work full time for the bureau but will still pop in now and then when an interesting case arises (it has yet to be seen if this will pertain to this particular story line or not). It didn't seem crucial do delve into this yet but I know some people are curious :)

Enjoy!

-Dru

who does not own Mulder, Scully, William, the X-Files or any of their brand of awesome.

Chapter 6

Mulder awoke with a start the next morning, Scully's arm flung over his chest from one side and a tinier arm flung over his chest from the other side. Thunder was crackling outside. He let out a small groan.

"You awake?" Scully's voice was small and careful as she repositioned herself next to him. Mulder turned his head to look at her, a sleepy grin finding its way to his face. It still took him aback sometimes that this was what he got to wake up to in the morning. Scully. The face of his best friend.

"What are you grinning at?" Scully murmured against him, her voice straining with sleep. He nuzzled her cheek.

"You."

She smiled, looking over him to their son who was cuddled close to Mulder's side.

"It looks like we got a visitor in the middle of the night huh?" Scully gave Mulder a gentle kiss before leaning over him to move a strand of shaggy hair out of her sons face.

"Yeah…," Mulder said, closing his eyes again. "I'm surprised we didn't wake you up."

;

"Daddy sleeping?"

Mulder groaned loudly at the consistent pokes to his side.

"Yes," he growled, rubbing a hand over his face before rolling over to address the toddler next to him. He stood in his train pajamas, eyes wide and his picture clutched in his hand.

"Play?" Will asked.

"Shhh," Mulder lulled softly, putting a finger to his lips and motioning to Scully who was still asleep next to him. "We have to talk quiet."

"Mommy sleeping?" Will's voice was at a careful whisper now.

Mulder nodded as he reached out to take the picture from Will. He stood it up on the bed side table before lifting a corner of his bed sheet and turning back to him. Will gave him a sleepy stare.

"Are you coming?"

"Play?" Will questioned again, lifting his arms over his head. "Daddy play?"

"Not right now," Mulder groaned. He only needed one arm to scoop the toddler up into bed next to him. Will giggled. Mulder didn't have the heart to shush him again.

"Am I sleeping in mommy and daddy's big boy bed?"

"I guess you could call it that. Though I don't know how keen you're mother would be on calling it a 'big boy bed'," Mulder smiled. He sensed that when Will spoke they were getting the full heart and soul of the little person within. Will scrunched his nose up a bit in confusion before snuggling down into Mulder's side, carefully positioning a small arm over his fathers' broad chest.

"Nigh nigh daddy," Will whispered slowly. Mulder's heart had ached for a range of different reasons over the years. But he decided that having it ache from love was bearable. He spoke after a few moments of silence.

"I love you."

Will lifted his head to look into Mulder's eyes, his unintentional dark tone startling the boy a little. He placed a tiny hand on his father's cheek and sighed, eyes soft and heavy.

"Shhh daddy…mommy's sleeping."

;

Scully couldn't stop laughing.

"What?" Mulder asked. "It's what he said! I can't make stuff like that up." Scully just grinned and eased her way out of bed.

"He's definitely his father's son."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mulder gave her a fake look of offense as she stretched and ran her hands through her hair.

"I just mean that you're both always on your game," she rolled her eyes at him, a familiar sarcasm in her voice. _Just like old times_ Mulder thought. A crack of thunder immediately followed by the unforgiving trill of the phone shook both of them. Will opened his eyes and tensed violently next to Mulder.

"It's okay buddy." He gently tugged Will towards him, anchoring the little boy to his chest as he whimpered in annoyance at his awakening. Scully had gone to answer the phone and Mulder picked up her muffled tones from the hallway. Will wobbled a little as he fought for balance sitting atop his father's chest. He gave up the meager resistance to his discombobulating position as he rubbed at his eyes. Sure enough the movement threw off his center of gravity and Mulder held him so he wouldn't topple over. He was still straining to try and make out what Scully was saying in the hall. Her tone of voice was calm and he even picked up the sure notes of a laugh. He initiated a quick game of 'uh-oh' with Will and by the time the boy was fully riled and awake Scully reappeared in the door way.

"Mommy," Will greeted happily, scooting towards the edge of the bed and lifting his arms out to her. She was happy to oblige, lifting the three year old off their bed and into her arms. She buried her face into his neck and inhaled his soft scent, feeling Will contract and giggle in response to her. He smelled sweetly of generic brand baby shampoo and their laundry detergent. Hints of Mulder lingered there as well.

"Who was on the phone?" Mulder asked, dangling his legs over the side of the bed and mirroring Scully's earlier stretches. Scully waited a few beats, settling Will back into Mulder's lap before taking a space of bed next to him.

"My mother. She's having a get together later with a few neighbors and Bill is coming over with Matthew. She wanted me to bring Will by to play."

Mulder looked at her, a dull buzz running through his head. He didn't have the best track record with Bill Scully. He didn't agree with Scully's work with him on the X-Files. Along with her work with him on bearing his child.

"That sounds nice," he finally said after an ample amount of silence had passed between them. Even Will remained still, rubbing his face against Mulder's cotton t-shirt in an attempt to rid the last lingering tugs of sleep he felt. "Maybe I'll go visit the Gunmen."

"Mulder," Scully decided against an audible sigh and stuck her hand into his hair instead, rubbing gentle circles into his scalp. Mulder closed his eyes as he tightened his grip on Will and let out a groan. He knew where she was going with this. How could he not? She had gone straight to his weakness. She moved closer to him, sticking her nose into his ear and letting out a slow breath that shot tingles down his spine. "I want you to come with us."

He forced himself to choke down a pathetically childish whine of 'do I have to'.

"I don't know Scully." A beginning of a whine still tagged on to the tale end of 'Scully'. The same surprising irritation from last night began creeping its way back into Scully's chest.

"Come on Mulder," she insisted. "It's just for the afternoon."

"It's raining."

"We won't be going _outside_."

"We'll have to go outside to get into the car," Mulder smirked. Scully wasn't feeling playful. Will slid off Mulder's lap and stared up at the two of them from the floor. Mulder felt a certain comfort knowing that Scully wasn't likely to start something in front of the toddler who was now fidgeting at their feet.

"Do you want some waffles Will?" Scully asked, standing up and taking his hand. He nodded and pushed his face against the cool fabric of Scully's robe.

She tried ignoring Mulder's gaze as they left the room but she couldn't. She had to turn back and get her last two cents in.

"It isn't that big of a deal Mulder." Her eyes were unreadable and her stance was softened by Will's presence. It was impossible for Mulder to know what was going on in her head. She squeezed Will's hand.

"I can take him myself."

;

Mulder didn't want to mope. He knew he was probably past moping. But he was so good at it.

"I don't _want_ you to go without me." The whine still threatened to bleed into his words. After breakfast Will had fallen asleep, full and sticky on the sofa. It was apparent the interruption from the night before had quickly caught up with him. Mulder and Scully were sitting next to each other at their small kitchen table, just a few feet away from the main kitchen itself. Mulder was tapping his foot, out of habit, against Scully's bare ankle. She fed him a piece of her waffle.

"You know Mulder…," she started in a low tone, chewing on a piece herself. "I think it's silly you would consider not coming just because of Bill." Mulder was momentarily quieted by her words. He understood why Bill didn't like him. He wasn't going to hold it against him. But he would be damned if he was going to stick himself in the line of fire for an afternoon of tea and cookies at Scully's moms.

"What about Will?" Mulder asked. In an attempt at distraction he took Scully's wrist and licked syrup tenderly from her fingers.

"Mulder!" Scully scolded. "What do you mean 'what about Will'?" Mulder traced lazy circles along Scully's wrist with his thumb, pausing to feel their conflicting pulses beat against each other.

"He's my son, Scully. What if your brother treats him the same way he treats me? Guilty by association." Mulder intentionally kept his tone soft and careful. Scully wasn't so sure if the flare of heat in her belly was of anger towards him for suggesting such a thing or fear of the notion that it might be true. Or because he had picked up her wrist again and was licking a hot trail down her palm.

"That won't happen Mulder," she regarded him gently, letting her head lean to the side as he let go of her hand to take another poke at one of her waffles with his fork.

"Either way," he chewed on his doughy square. "I'm coming with you."

"Yeah?" Scully tried to keep her reaction even and unimpressed but Mulder's decision just reminded her why she loved him so much. She knew deep down that there was never any question in Mulder's mind whether or not he was going to go with them or not.

"Yeah." He gave her a smile, nudging her cheek affectionately. She wasted no time mashing her nose up against his and finding her way to his mouth.

She tasted traces of syrup on his lips.


	7. Only fishes go in the water

Chapter 7

Will's eyes were at half mast as Mulder buckled him into his car seat that night. A light drizzle kept his tiny eyelids from closing completely.

"No more rain mommy," Will whimpered unhappily as his tired head flopped to one side of Mulder's shoulder. His tiny hands were clutched into fists which he rubbed at his eyes, irritated. "No more." Scully stroked Will's matted hair gently as Mulder opened the car door. She took his small hands and eased them out of the tight fists he had them in.

"A little rain never hurt anyone. You loved it earlier," Mulder whispered near his sons' ear. "You'll be fine."

"No…," Will stated lazily, allowing his eyes to close again once he was in the safety of the car. His small rain coat was blue and was speckled with flecks of rainwater. Damp hair fell around his face.

"You'll be okay," Mulder repeated. He squeezed the toddlers' leg playfully.

"No daddy. Only fishes go in the water." He kicked his feet so his monster shoes would light up. Scully was unsure if she could possibly love this boy anymore. He already had Mulder's dry sense of humor without even knowing it. The car was warm and once Mulder began backing out of the driveway he caught a glimpse of his son fast asleep behind him.

"Did we really play that hard today?" Scully grinned, her eyes alive and comfortably drowsy. Mulder floated a hand over her leg, resting it in her lap.

"I think we did."

;

William; small, eager, awake with coffee brown tousled hair and a curious look on his face as he pressed his palms against the wide window in the living room. Long, slow trails of rain ran down the pane and collected on the patio. Scully grimaced as a sharp nip assaulted the tip of her finger. She had never really been much of a sewer but was eager to finish the scarf she had begun for her mother the night they had gotten Will back. The stress and pain had nearly overwhelmed her. Mulder had his feet propped up on the coffee table as he watched her with a loving sort of interest.

"What do you think?" Scully asked, picking the lavender and blue material off her lap to show Mulder. He smiled.

"It's looking less and less like a sock every day."

Scully rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Will as a quick squeak interrupted her thoughts.

"LOOKIT!" Will turned away from the window and ran towards Scully, excitement written all over his face.

"What is it?" Scully snuck a glance at Mulder as he followed Will over to the window. His interest was obviously peaked. Will was tugging Scully's fingers so hard for a fleeting second she feared dislocation until he let go and pressed his hands against the window again. A tiny group of frogs had gathered up against the wall. There was a small pond in the middle of a park nearby and Scully was sure that's where they had come from. She fondly remembered late nights a year or so ago with Mulder holding her squealing figure still until she gave in and let him plop a slimy frog into her outstretched hands as they knelt near the water.

"Countless autopsies and surgeries," he had clucked. "And this is how you react to a little frog."

"Yittle guys!" Will exclaimed.

"They are little guys," Scully agreed, kneeling next to Will in front of the window. Mulder peeked out the glass, smiling as an idea flooded through his head.

"Mulder…," Scully looked up at him. She recognized that look all too well. The same look he had possessed before lifting that wet, slippery 'yittle' guy a year ago and nestling it into her hands.

"We better take them home Will," Mulder said, his eyes on Scully until Will grabbed his pant legs. "Do you want to?"

"Yes, yes!" Will bounced around a minute before grabbing Scully's hand. "Come on Mommy. We have to take the babies to their moms!" A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Oh Mulder. There were plenty of reasons to shoot down this idea. It was raining, those slimy guys were dirty, and they would be disrupting nature if they had decided to make their new home on the patio.

But she ignored all of that and got up to grab a Tupperware from the kitchen.

;

Six little frogs in all. They bounded away as soon as Mulder helped Will lift the lid off the bowl they had caught them in.

"They're going bye-byes now," Scully laced her arm around her sons' waist. Water was seeping through the knees of her jeans, tangling her hair, pruning her fingers. She pressed a sloppy kiss to Will's temple. "Wave!"

"Bye!" Will called after them, waving anxiously after them. "Bye frogs!" Mulder and Scully waved with him. Mulder tugged off Will's shirt and his own and the two of them romped in the wet grass. This was something Scully had dreamed about for so long. Possibly as early as the first time Mulder had nuzzled her cheek in that hallway, right before that bee had stung her. That was the first time she thought of babies. Babies with Mulder. Babies with Mulder's hair and eyes and appreciation for the unknown. She sat with her knees hugged to her chest, aching with love as giggles escaped her lips. Will had Mulder pinned beneath him.

"Uh-oh Will!" Mulder cried to him. Will tried growling at him. It reminded Scully of the scene out of the Lion King. Little Simba trying to muster up an adult sized roar in order to scare off those hyenas. Mulder laughed until he couldn't any more. Will buried his face into neck. Scully was grateful for the rain.

The drops mixed in with the tears trailing down her cheeks. Will would never know she had been crying.

;

They had got home with barely enough time for a shower and a change of clean clothes.

"No Will," Mulder scolded as the little boy tried dropping a toy truck into the fish tank. He grabbed his wrist. Scully would kill him if she knew he had taught him how to climb up on the desk chair to look at them. Will pulled away from him.

"Why?"

"Only fishes go in the water."

;

Scully's belly was a mess of butterflies. It had taken only 25 minutes to arrive at her mothers' house. She had been watching the small clock on the dashboard. This was the first time Margaret Scully would be seeing William since Scully had been forced to give him away almost 3 years ago. The toddler was at the height of his 'stranger danger' stage and besides the Lone Gunmen he didn't take all that well to strangers. It had taken him 31 days to take to Mulder and Scully. He rarely left Mulder's side. They parked across the street.

"Are you okay?" Mulder asked softly, unbuckling his seatbelt and reaching over to do the same for her. He tucked loose strands of damp hair behind her ears. It was feeling a little ironic that she was squirming in her seat and he looked just as calm as if it were any other night. Taking Will out for a ride when he refused to sleep, with the windows down and 'American Pie' on the radio. She figured the long romp with their son earlier had given him a more positive outlook on what was to come.

"I will be," Scully said, squeezing his hand. "You planned our getaway pretty well." Mulder smirked. He had. It was nearing 7:45 and as it was Will was already fast asleep in the backseat. If things proved to be too much they had the excuse they needed to get him home and to bed. An obvious Mulder thing to think about. Taking a breath Scully got out of the car and watched as Mulder lifted their toddler out of the car. A drop of rain from a neighbor's tree plopped onto his cheek and he stirred, whining softly into Mulder's jacket. Scully took his hand as they made their way across the street and up the walkway. She rang the doorbell and felt nausea tugging at her insides.

Bill answered the door.


End file.
